


Vampire Slayer

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fall Festival Bingo 2016, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Benny makes a surprising choice for movie night.





	

“Buffy?” Dean looked at Benny incredulously, holding up the DVD the vampire had brought home. 

Benny plopped himself on the couch, making himself comfortable. “You said it was my turn to pick.” 

“But Buffy?” Dean walked closer, waving the DVD around. 

“I thought it would be fun.” Benny smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “Besides, when I asked the clerk for something with vampires for couples it was this show or Twilight.”

Dean shuddered. “Buffy it is.” He put the DVD in the player and started putting the TV on the right channel when he turned around. “Did you just call us a couple?”

Benny shrugged. “You're the one suggesting movie night and wiggling your ass in front of me.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at the vampire, but still settled down in his customary spot next to him on the couch. He hit play on the remote. “...But we don't tell Sam.”

“Never.”


End file.
